His Other Girl
by texaskid
Summary: We all know Cooter had a daughter (Cooter's Girl s6e12) he cared deeply about but what if there was another. One he hadn't seen in years. Could she affect everything or would she just be another face in the town?
1. Chapter 1

_**I always feel silly putting a disclaimer on these things. After all since we're on this site we all know it's fiction made by the fans and not the people who actually own the characters or situations. Thank you for at least clicking on the title to see what this is like.**_

* * *

It was an ordinary afternoon in a small county in the center of Georgia. As a breeze drifted through the treetops, country music flowed out the windows of a black pickup as it made its way through the beautiful countryside towards a small town the county had been named after. The young girl driving the pickup checked her rear view as a siren drowned out the music from the radio and spotted the pure white Hazzard County Sheriff's car behind her. She glanced down at her speedometer to see she was in fact doing the speed limit then slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. The sheriff followed suit then approached the truck looking pleased as punch. The girl turned off the music, which was a shame since it was such a great song, then looked at the sheriff who was now next to her window.

"Afternoon, Sir," the girl said politely.

"Afternoon. Do you—" the sheriff started.

"Know how fast I was going? Yes, sir, the speed limit. 55 on old dirt roads."

He looked shocked as if he didn't know what to say next. "Um well—"

"You wouldn't by chance happen to be the Sheriff Rosco Coltrane, would you?" Flattery had always worked for the girl before, maybe it would help this time too. Hopefully get her out of a ticket too.

"That's me," the sheriff said.

"Oh bless my stars. I heard you were so much sweeter than Sheriff Little." More dim-witted, maybe but she couldn't say that out loud. "Ed's been nothing but a pain since I learned to drive. I could really use your help, Sir. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend of mine in a small town called Hazzard, but I must have gotten my map all turned upside down a'cause I've got no idea where I am." She laid the charm on thick as fresh cream, batting her eyelashes and looking as lost as she could. She knew she was no more than five miles from town but it was the best she could think of to get his mind off whatever he had stopped her for. She handed him the upside down map and he turned it around giving her directions. She thanked him kindly then headed for town.

The minute the girl reached the bustling town, her eyes landed on the building she had been looking for. She swallowed hard then pulled to a stop near the three story, brown building. There were three signs on the front that read Service, Office, and Hazzard Garage. Beside the service bay doors, painted on the actual building was a list of five services that the county garage provided. Standing just in front of the service doors was a man bent over the engine of a police car. She looked around and didn't see anyone else. She slipped from her pickup and walked over to him.

"Uh hi," she said softly.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The man asked, pulling out from under the hood. He didn't look shocked to see her, rather curious.

"I'm looking for Martin Davenport."

"I'm sorry, he's not here."

"When to you expect him back?"

"I don't," he said, "he died six years ago."

"And his wife, Helen?"

"Five years ago. Is there something I can help you with? I'm their son, Cooter."

"You're—oh ... What I'm about to tell you may surprise you and I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me. My name is Lizzy and I'm your sister."

Cooter stared at the young girl in front of him. She had the same brown colored hair he did and her blue eyes were looking at him nervously. She didn't look any older than his friend Bo which would put her at nearly the right age but he still couldn't be too sure. Not many people knew he had a kid sister and he couldn't think of any reason that anyone would pretend to be her. He led her into the office and looked at her carefully.

"I know you're probably thinking that I shouldn't know about her or how dare I—"

"When were you born?" Cooter asked the girl.

"October 17th, 21 almost 22 years ago." It was closer to 22 than 21.

"What do you know?"

The girl, Lizzy he guessed, toyed with the end of her hair before answering. "Um well, from what I've pieced together, I was adopted when I was just over a month old. My parents David and Leslie couldn't tell me why but said when they saw me, I was in good health and the lady at the orphanage said I had come from a loving family. It was like after a month my real parents just had to give me up. I did some digging and found out that the orphanage I was in had burned down; there were no records left. According to the birth certificate I had that lists David and Leslie as my parents, I was born at Tri-County Hospital. I went down there and filled out a few forms but they would only give me a copy of the one I already had. When I told the nurse I was adopted she told me that I'd have to get a court order and take it to the county courthouse and have them release it. My dad—uh David knows a judge who signed the order and the county clerk released it. I wasn't sure of my birth name but I was the only baby girl born on that date at that hospital so the clerk didn't have that hard of a time finding it. The library had a copy of old phone books and that's how I found this place."

"How long have you known?"

"About the adoption? My 21st birthday. All the other stuff I found out in the following weeks. I waited this long to come out here because I'm a barrel racer. One of the best up and coming in the state. I had to wait until the season came to an end," Lizzy explained.

"I always knew I had a little sister," Cooter admitted. Everything she said made sense. "My parents never kept that from me, but they said with a closed adoption we would never see her—you, again."

"Why a closed adoption?"

"It gave the orphanage more options. Not every family that wants to adopt is open to letting the birth family come back in."

"They wanted me to have the best shot at a happy childhood no matter what."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. I loved growing up over there. Cooter, do you think there's a chance I'll ever find out why I was adopted and you weren't?"

"I don't know. Listen, I have to finish that cruiser out front but afterwards we can get some dinner and then go through Mom and Dad's stuff. I haven't really touched it since they died."

Lizzy nodded and Cooter bent back over the engine. Cooter asked her to tell him about herself so she rested her arms on the top of the fender and looked down at the engine. "Well, like I said I'll be 22 in October. I uh ... I barrel race horses; been doing that since I was 10. Most of them have been Quarter horses but for my 21st birthday my brothers all chipped in together and bought me a pitch black Mustang. He likes to run, actually loves to run and is usually sweet tempered. He um ... His name is Diablo but that's only because he used to have a problem with biting and they said he was evil. He has been nothing but sweet to me," Lizzy defended.

Cooter nodded. "What do you do when you're not racing?" He asked. He looked up at her then looked around the garage.

Lizzy smirked and handed him the wrench he had been looking for that had been on the work bench. "I help my dad at his garage. I mean—"

"It's okay. That man raised you. He is your dad." David obviously meant a lot to Lizzy and Cooter didn't want to take that away from her.

"He owns the garage over in Chickasaw free and clear so Tate can't ever take it from him."

"Tate?"

"A.C. Tate Jr. Chickasaw County Commissioner. He doesn't like my dad. Ever since high school when my momma fell for my daddy instead of him, he's been jealous."

"You mentioned you had brothers. Any sisters?"

"Nope, just my three brothers. All of them are older. Uh, Henry is David and Leslie's son, and Sean and Todd were both adopted like me. Sean had an open adoption, his parents never visited but the file wasn't sealed and Todd was adopted when he was six and his parents died."

"Boyfriends?" he asked, glancing at her to see her reaction.

She didn't look up from the engine but she did sorta shrug. "Couple, every now and then. Usually last until they find out you can change your own oil, sparkplugs, and oh yeah rebuild a car from the ground up. You get used to it."

"You? From the ground up?"

"Yup, '69 Dodge Charger, three speed auto, dark green with a black interior. When I'm not barrel racing or helping my dad, I race him. Powderpuff league mainly; oh and the Annual Chickasaw Obstacle course. Tate raises nearly $500 every year. I'm a three time champ. What about you?"

"This is pretty much a full time job in this town."

"Oh come on, there must be some girl that's caught your eye."

"Not many are into the whole grease monkey look."

"I'm sure if they got to know you—"

"Maybe. Liz, if you took all that time to rebuild a Charger, why are you driving a pickup?"

"It's a loaner from my dad. The Mouse-mobile is in the shop. During the barrel racing season my dad loans me a truck so I can pull the trailer. He co-owns a car lot."

"You named your car?"

"My brothers did. When I was a kid they called me a mouse. Always so quiet and small. So they called it the Mouse-mobile."

"It sounds like your brothers really love you."

"Yeah." They continued to talk as Cooter worked until he finally pulled back and wiped his hands. Lizzy stood up and Cooter shut the hood.

"Okay that does it. Enos will be over in the morning to pick this up so I'm going to lock up and we'll get dinner," Cooter said.

After dinner they spent most of the night looking through his father's—their father's, papers in his office. Just when Cooter thought he had found something, he noticed Lizzy was fast asleep. He sighed, put the papers aside, then turned out the light going to bed himself.

The next morning he got up to find Lizzy had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and what looked like fresh squeezed orange juice. "You made all this? Where'd it come from? I didn't think I had any food left in there." Cooter motioned to the fridge.

"You didn't," Lizzy smirked. "My Grammy Jackson always said if you ain't up before the rooster crows, you're late and the late bird doesn't get breakfast. I got up a little early and found a store that was open. Grammy taught all of us to cook. I mean—" Lizzy stopped realizing she may have just insulted him.

"It's okay. Like I said yesterday, they are your family and I don't mind you referring to them as such."

"Thank you, now eat up."

"I think I found what we were looking for last night. It's only one piece of paper."

"Okay." Cooter showed her the page he had found and she saw it was a copy of the form that stated her parents had given up their parental rights. Unfortunately where it stated a reason was all smudged, almost as if someone had shed tears over it. "Do you have an attic? Maybe there's more up there."

"Turn left at the top of the stairs, the ladder folds down from the ceiling."

"Cooter, thank you."

"For what?"

"When I left home, I had no idea what I'd find here. I really expected doors to be slammed in my face and dead ends but you've been nothing but helpful and really nice, so thank you."

"Mom always said that's what family is for."

They did the dishes then Cooter went in to work and Lizzy checked the attic for anything related to her adoption. Then there it was. Behind a couple cardboard boxes and some very old looking baby toys was another cardboard box marked 'Liz.' She opened the flaps of the box and inside was a knitted pink blanket, a manila envelope, and a file folder. She dusted off the box then carried it down to the office on the main floor. She sat down then reached into the box, pulling out the blanket. She had been right, it was handmade and very soft but suddenly her hands began to turn bright red and itch. She quickly dropped it on the desk then rushed to the nearest sink and scrubbed her hands and arms until the itch went away. That meant the blanket had to be made out of yarn since that was the only thing she was allergic to. She grabbed a pair of gloves from her truck and went back to looking through the box. The manila envelope contained her original birth certificate with a Polaroid of a baby and a woman in a hospital bed. Lizzy figured it was of her and her mother. The woman was beautiful and she had Cooter's smile.

The last thing in the box was a file folder. Lizzy pulled out the folder and flipped through the pages. Medical records, adoption records, and letters; all handwritten, all too faded to read. Lizzy sighed, resigning herself to never finding out. That was until she came across letter addressed to her.

 _"My dearest Lizzy,_

 _If you are reading this then I have either passed on or couldn't get up the courage to tell you this in person. By now you probably already know you're adopted and that we are your parents. For the past 21 plus years there hasn't been a moment that has passed that I haven't thought of you, wondered what you looked like, how you're getting along, and if you're happy. When you meet your brother, I hope you get along and that one day you will forgive me and your father for what we did. We loved our little girl but times were tough back then and we made a choice: what we wanted or what was best for our little girl. It's a choice I hope you never have to make."_

The letter went on but it didn't say anything more about her adoption or the reasons behind it. Lizzy sighed and carefully put everything back in the box leaving the letter on top. Then she went out to the barn. The Jacksons had kept all their baby clothes, old quilts, and baby furniture in the loft of their older barn. They had just built a bigger one farther from the house and used the older one for storage. As it turned out the Davenports had the same idea. Their old barn was used for storage but it looked more like tools and car parts. Looking deeper, she did spot broken and damaged furniture then some old steamer trunks in the loft. Looking around Lizzy found a ladder and made her way to the trunks. The first of three contained a lot of quilts, mostly handmade and almost all made of yarn or wool. The second was dustier than the first and filled with boy's stuff and the third, the dustiest one of all, was only half full but contained girl's clothes, toys, and blankets. She could see the edge of a book but it was beneath yet another hand knitted blanket. She shut the lid dusting it off then went back to the house. Noticing that her clothes were all dirty, she stripped and threw them in the wash. Once they were in the dryer, Lizzy took a quick shower.

"Lizzy!" Cooter called after work that day.

"Living room!" Lizzy answered.

Cooter walked in and sat down next to her. "I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked, so I got a pepperoni and a supreme." Cooter set two pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"Pepperoni is fine. I found some more stuff. There was a box in the attic and a steamer trunk in the barn loft. I know I shouldn't have explored out there without your permission but I was curious."

"It's fine; my farm is your farm."

"Thanks. I was hoping I could convince you to go through it with me."

"Of course. There is a tarp in the bed of the tow truck, spread it on the floor in here and we'll bring the trunk in." Soon the trunk was on the tarp and between slices of pizza, Cooter was going through it. After he had pulled out three knitted blankets he turned to Lizzy as she worked on her third slice of pizza. "You could help you know," he suggested.

"Can't," she answered.

"You break a couple fingers in the past couple seconds?" Cooter asked. She was still holding her pizza so it was more of a sarcastic question.

"No," Lizzy laughed, "but I'm allergic to yarn."

"But yarn's made out of cotton."

"Actually most knitting yarn is made out of wool hence why I can wear a cotton t-shirt without a problem. My grandma knitted me booties after they brought me home and my feet swelled so bad they had to rush me to the hospital. It was not good."

"Okay," he answered. After three more blankets and Lizzy's final slice of pizza, Cooter pulled out the book Lizzy had spotted and another one. He dusted both of them off and handed them to her.

"A photo album and a baby book. Ok."

"The rest are just clothes and toys. Oh man, I haven't seen this in forever. Pupperoo," Cooter said as he pulled a stuffed puppy from the trunk. "Dad bought this the day you were born. Mom had been in labor with you for like 21 hours straight and I was bored and restless so Dad took me down to the gift shop. I found this and Dad said it was perfect. You didn't leave home without it until you were like ... well until you were adopted."

"He's cute," Lizzy answered, smiling as she took the puppy from Cooter.

"You can keep him," Cooter said, hesitantly.

"Thanks."

"Why don't we head up to the Boar's Nest and hang out there for a while? You can meet some of my friends."

"Thank you but I was thinking of getting back on the road to Chickasaw."

"Oh," Cooter said disappointedly, "Well it was nice to meet you."

"I just meant to pack a bag. I've got the summer off and would like to get to know you better. If that's okay?"

"I'd like that."

"Listen, if you can loan me a shirt tomorrow, I'll go out tonight. It's just aside from my PJ's I only have this one shirt and I'd rather not wear it three days in a row."

"Yeah sure." Cooter smiled and finished his pizza then they headed for the Boar's Nest. The Boar's Nest was different than any roadhouse or bar she had ever been in. There was a jukebox playing in one corner and tables spread throughout but most people were just sitting and talking.

"Reminds me more of a restaurant than a bar or a roadhouse."

"Never said it was; just said it was a place to get drinks."

"Hey Cooter, who's your friend?" a brunette waitress asked as they sat down. She seemed to be friendly so Lizzy didn't judge her too harshly.

"Daisy, this is Lizzy. Liz, this is Daisy, one of the friends I was telling you about."

The girls greeted each other then Daisy took their order. "She's cute," Lizzy answered when she walked away.

"And a very close family friend; almost like a sister."

"Oh, okay." They talked for a while until Daisy dropped off their drinks. Shortly after that two young men approached the table.

* * *

 _ **Oooh, cliffhanger. Who are these two men and what do they want? Will it spell trouble for everyone's favorite mechanic and his new found sister? Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. If you don't review I can't know if you want me to continue this. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's part two. Thanks to the one person who reviewed. Thanks also to those who read.**_

* * *

"Bo, Luke," Cooter greeted. Though both were tall with blue eyes, that was all they had in common. The dark haired one was shorter and stockier than the blond who was a couple inches taller and leaner. Lizzy was instantly wary of the blond but wasn't sure why. At least not until he spoke.

"She's cute, Cooter. What's she doing with a guy like you?" The blond asked.

"Bo!" the dark haired one snapped. Lizzy figured he must be Luke if he was snapping at Bo. "I'm sorry Miss; my cousin has a horrible tendency to talk before thinking things through. I'm Luke Duke and this is my cousin Bo."

So Lizzy had been right about who was who. "With friends like Bo," she said to Cooter, "I can see why not many girls hang around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo snapped.

"Before you opened your mouth, your blond hair, blue eyes, and charming smile told me that Cooter rarely ever stands a chance against you. Then you opened your mouth and not only did you insult your friend and his good judgment but you also insulted the girl and 90% of them won't want to stick around for that." Lizzy answered.

"Well, no offense but you're not running for the hills," Luke said.

"I've got three older brothers; I'm made of tougher stuff than that. Are you two friends with Cooter?"

"He's like family."

"Then have a seat."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Luke said.

"It's no intrusion really," Lizzy said. Both boys looked at Cooter who smiled weakly. "Come on Coot, I've got all summer to get to know you and the best way is seeing you with your friends."

"We really wouldn't feel right interrupting your date here," Luke told her.

"First off you already did and secondly ew, that is wrong on a whole lot of levels."

"Lizzy's just a real good friend."

Lizzy stared at him wondering why he would say that but went with it since he knew his friends better than she did. "I've known him for a while and he's like family. I live over in Chickasaw but I'll be spending the summer here." Bo and Luke took seats at the table. They took turns telling stories about themselves and Cooter and by the end of the night Lizzy felt like they were old friends. Well, old friends she was just starting to get to know again. As they walked out to Cooter's truck to head home, Lizzy spotted something she couldn't believe she was seeing. "Oh, no way, is that really what I think it is?"

"What?" Cooter asked.

"That orange car, is that really the General Lee?" Lizzy explained still in deep shock.

"You know about the General Lee?"

"Of course I do. Almost everybody in the tri-county area knows about the General. Is he really a '69 Charger?"

"Would you like to meet him?" Bo asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

"If that's really the General Lee, I'd love to race him," Lizzy answered, looking up at Bo. "It's just too bad my car's in the shop."

Bo led her over to his car and Liz took a peek inside the car. "Oh, you meant against him. I'll have to take you up on that someday."

"He's beautiful. Is it true he's never lost a race?"

"Yup."

"Would you mind firing him up?" Bo reached through the window and started the engine. A chill ran down Lizzy's back as the car came to life. "There is almost nothing sweeter than the sound of horses thundering underneath a hood unless of course it's real horses thundering."

"You race horses?" Bo asked.

"Barrel race. Thanks for showing me. He really is a sweet car."

"Maybe one day I can show you what he can do."

"Well, I am in town all summer."

"I'll see you later then."

"Luke, it was a pleasure," Lizzy said, turning to the other cousin.

"Sure," Luke answered.

On the ride back to his farm, Cooter looked at his sister. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"What? Me and Bo?" Cooter nodded. "Nothing, just an appreciation for a very nice car. It's like seeing the Batmobile or Herbie the Love Bug in person. Just a nice car. If I was flirting it was only so later he'll show me the engine or let me drive it just once."

"Seems a little mean."

"Would you rather I go out with one of your friends?"

"Point taken."

The next day Liz returned to Chickasaw to pack a bag and check on Diablo. "How's he doing, Todd?" Lizzy asked as she walked into the barn where her horse was in his stall. Todd was watching the horse from a distance almost as if sizing him up and wondering what to do about him.

"Being his ornery self."

"Aw, don't say that, he's a sweetheart." She approached her horse in his stall.

"To you," Todd answered as his sister took the horse's face in her hands and stroked his nose.

"He likes you too Todd, you know it." Lizzy glanced back at her red haired brother.

"The best of our brothers maybe, but he's still an ornery pony."

"Only because you keep calling him that. If you didn't, he'd show you some love too." Diablo bobbed his head in agreement and Lizzy laughed.

"What's it matter? I don't have to deal with him."

"Actually I was hoping you'd be an amazing big brother and look after him for me this summer."

"I am an amazing big brother and I do love you but—"

"Please Todd? I'd ask Sean but he travels all summer with the rodeo. You work with Dad and you're good with horses, please?" Lizzy begged.

"You know the rule. Horses first then boys. You agreed to it when we bought him."

"I'll promise you my next two prize checks."

"Deal!" Todd agreed. Even with souping up his car and feeding her horse he'd still have plenty to go out with his girlfriend a few times. "How did the meet go?"

"Okay I guess."

"Your biological parents weren't mad?" Todd asked.

"They're, um, dead." Lizzy stared at her horse to avoid her brother's prying eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know how tough that is." Even though Todd had been six when his parents had died, he didn't remember much about them and by the time he was old enough to fully comprehend everything, it had hurt to find out that he couldn't learn that much about his time before the Jacksons.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't really know them so I can't be too upset about it but they still gave birth to me."

"Then where are you going this summer if they aren't around? Did they leave you their place to dig through?"

"Kinda," Lizzy paused, taking the moment to lean forward and rub her horse's nose again. "I have a brother. A biological brother. His name is Cooter. Don't you dare." Lizzy glared back at him to keep him from making fun of her brother. Todd innocently held his hands up. "He's about Sean's age, maybe older. Anyway I ..." she sighed and told him what she had found out.

"Sounds like they fell on real hard times and couldn't afford two children. They wanted you to have better and I'm sure they loved you very much."

"Thanks. I guess I just want to get to know my brother. I grew up with three very amazing brothers and though I don't need another, having one wouldn't hurt."

"If he's not as great as we are?"

"At least I'll know right?"

"Good luck, Mouse. You know had I known that was the reason you'd be out of town this summer, I'd have done it for free, but you've already promised your two checks so I guess you're stuck."

"Or you could be the best big brother ever—"

"Oh please, Sean and I both know we don't—and can't—hold a candle to Henry. He takes you to NASCAR races and he taught you to drive."

"Worth a shot." Lizzy shrugged.

"You know I love you, kid," Todd answered. If she kept pushing he would eventually do it for free, he certainly wouldn't mention the checks again, but he knew she would drop it.

"I know Todd, and no matter what happens with Cooter, you three will always be my brothers. I hope you know that."

"I can't believe you actually have a sibling, by blood." She was the only one that did.

"Thanks again."

"Sure and your car is done. Dad has the bill."

Lizzy took Diablo for a ride then picked up her car and drove off, back to Hazzard.

"Whoa!" Cooter said when Lizzy pulled up outside of the garage.

"Hey, Coot," Lizzy said, sliding out of the car. "Meet the Mouse-mobile."

"Nice car."

Lizzy popped the hood and they both looked at the engine. "3 speed auto."

"Very nice. Solid engine work, nice paint job. I love the mouse." Right on the hood of the car was a grey cartoon mouse.

"My mom drew it, my dad enlarged it to a stencil, and I painted it. I've had to replace it twice. First time I crashed it into a fence post and the second time someone dropped a piano on it. Don't ask I can't explain it."

"Okay." Cooter smiled. "I can see him as a definite competitor."

"Thanks."

Lizzy did eventually get to see under the General's hood when the Duke boys brought him in. "What do you think's wrong?" Cooter asked his sister.

"I've been here for two weeks, you should know by now I can diagnose almost any engine problem by listening to it run. And they have a busted radiator. That's not going to be cheap to fix."

"How much were you looking at?" Luke asked.

Lizzy told him the price and he swallowed sharing a look with Bo. Bo gave Lizzy a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led her away from the car and smiled again. "So you'd love to see what he can do."

"Yeah but I ain't trading that for labor costs."

"No, I was thinking that Friday after you finish maybe we could take it for a little test drive."

"Sure," Lizzy answered. "Can I ask ya a question?"

"Fire away."

"Do you really think there is anything you can say to distract me from what your cousin is saying?"

"I was hoping, not because I don't think you could handle it or because of what you'd think, I just know how Cooter gets and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea of him."

"Okay." Lizzy let go of the subject with Bo but picked it up with Cooter. "You let them get away with only paying you the price of parts plus a couple of beers?"

"They're family, Liz."

"The only thing Dad let me get away with was using his tools. If he did the work the labor cost is full price."

"You told me there was a 40% family discount."

"If Todd does the work and that's only because he tells my dad I helped him."

"It's complicated Lizzy. Please, don't," Cooter nearly begged. Seeing he wasn't going to give in, Lizzy sighed and let the subject go until two days later when the sheriff's bill was paid off with three of Cooter's unpaid parking tickets.

"How do you even make money? The sheriff pays his bills with your citations, the Dukes get free labor. I'm not trying to judge you, Coot, but things are sure different in this county."

"Oil changes, towing fees, things of that nature."

"Oh. Okay."

"Are you going out with Bo tonight?"

"We're not going out; he's just showing me what his car can do."

"If you say so."

Lizzy was impressed by how he flew; down dusty back roads, around curves, and over ditches. The car could really fly.

Two more weeks passed and Lizzy really got to know the Dukes and Cooter but one day Lizzy had to propose a deal to Cooter because he wouldn't stop asking about her and Bo and what was going on between them. "You don't ask about me and Bo, I won't ask about your labor costs."

"Deal," Cooter agreed. Not long after that Bo and Luke stopped by to invite Lizzy to dinner and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Lizzy finally agreed, not knowing she'd find the answer she was looking for that night.

After a fabulous dinner made by Daisy, Lizzy volunteered to help with the dishes but Daisy refused stating the boys would help her so Lizzy sat down on the couch in the living room staring at her hands as the radio played softly in the background. "The boys tell me you have good car." Jesse said as he sat down in the armchair.

"Yes sir. He can tear up the backroads like nobody's business but he doesn't exactly fly like the General."

"Everyone around here calls me Uncle Jesse."

"Yes, sir."

"So do you race?"

"Powderpuff league. It's not quite as competitive but it fills my summer. I've got a race over in Hatchapee this weekend. The Stacy Gillman stakes race."

"Good luck. How long are you going to be in Hazzard?"

"Until the end of August. That's when most of the barrel races move back to the south." Jesse nodded and the living room went quiet again. "Mr. Duke," Lizzy said two songs later. At his insistent look she corrected herself, "Uncle Jesse, Cooter told me that growing up he and Luke were close. Luke is one of his best friends."

"Yes, you could say that."

"Then you knew my parents?"

"I did. It was a true shame when Martin and Helen died. Cooter wasn't the same for weeks after the funerals."

"I know things were tough back then, sometimes families go through rough times, but why would a family give up their youngest child and not their oldest?"

"I was there the day you were born. Cooter was so excited to have a new sibling. There are almost as many years between Bo and Luke as there are between you and Cooter. Because Cooter is so much older than you, your parents worried about how it would affect him to be put up for adoption. He knew what adoption meant and he had strong memories of both of them. They fell on really hard times but—"

"They didn't want to hurt Cooter emotionally because he was old enough to understand they were giving him up."

"Yes, they only wanted what was best for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Jesse."

"So where exactly are you staying while you're in town?" Bo asked as he made himself comfortable next to her.

"With Cooter. His farmhouse has plenty of room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bo asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Luke asked.

"I told you Cooter was family. By that I meant he's my brother. I don't know why he didn't tell y'all but it's no big deal."

"How come you didn't ever tell us you had a sister?" Luke asked gently, looking at Cooter.

"Times were tough when she was born. As much as my parents loved her they couldn't make it with two kids."

"They gave me up for adoption because they didn't want to hurt Cooter. A 10 year old gets adopted and for the rest of his life he wonders what he did wrong. A baby on the other hand may never know."

"Are you upset?" Cooter asked.

"No, their reasoning makes sense and I was happy." Lizzy smiled at her brother and he nodded.

"So what are you going to do now that you know the reason?" Bo asked.

"I could go home but that is only part of the reason I came out here so I guess I'm still going to stay to find out all I can about my big brother. I mean I've missed 21 years, I don't want to miss any more," Lizzy answered.

By the end of July, Lizzy and Cooter got along great. She still had yet to race against the General but she was okay with that, for the most part. Then in the first week of August on that Thursday Lizzy got a phone call that shattered her world.

"Hazzard Garage," Lizzy answered. She was helping Cooter lock up for the night when the phone had rung.

"Mousey, it's Mama."

Leslie rarely ever called Lizzy Mousey, she usually called her Lizard. "What's wrong Mama?"

"Your father was working in the garage when he slipped on some motor oil. He's gone into a coma."

"What? How?"

"He must have hit his head. Knocked himself out. I'm sorry, Mousey."

"Where is he?"

"Tri-county hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"Sweetheart," Leslie started.

"I know he wouldn't want me to make a fuss, but I have to."

"Okay."

Lizzy hung up and rushed out to her car. "Liz? What's wrong?" Cooter asked.

"My dad ... I have ... I gotta go," Lizzy answered.

"What?"

"Later." She fired up her car and tore out of town.

* * *

 ** _Well there you have her reaction to Bo, Luke, and Jesse. Will her dad be okay? Will she ever come back to Hazzard? Any other questions you want to know the answer to? Just review and let me know._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Because yesterday was Father's Day and this one is mostly about Lizzy's father.**_

* * *

By the time she reached the hospital, dusk had fallen and she couldn't feel any worse. "Mama." Lizzy rushed into her mom's arms.

"I know, Baby. Todd is in there right now."

Lizzy nodded and they walked towards the room. "Where are Sean and Henry?"

"Sean's at a rodeo and won't be checking in until tomorrow and Henry is in Talladega. I wasn't going to call him."

"But it's his father. Henry would want to be here."

"And your father wouldn't want a fuss."

"I just think you should tell him."

"I'll consider it." But she didn't call Henry and when Henry did call she didn't mention it. Sean arrived Saturday and Lizzy went back to the house to shower and change. After doing so she called Cooter and she told him what was going on. He was sympathetic and expressed concern for her. After they hung up Henry called. As they talked about his racing he could tell something was bothering her.

"Mousey, I know something's bothering you. Todd told me that you were visiting with your brother Cooter, and now your home. What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Mom doesn't want me tell you."

"It's that bad?"

"Daddy ... he—It's terrible. Dad's in a comma. He slipped and hit his head. Mom doesn't want you to make a fuss but you're his son."

"I'll be there soon."

"Henry."

"He's my dad."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Two hours later Henry showed up at the hospital. Everyone knew who told him but no one said anything. By the following morning David hadn't woken and Lizzy could barely take sitting there any longer. "I'm going to get coffee, anybody want coffee?"

"You don't drink coffee," Sean said as he toyed with the Stetson in his hands giving Lizzy a rare look at his dark hair.

"No, but I can't sit here any longer."

"I'll go with her," Henry said. The blonde stood and followed his sister.

As they walked to the cafeteria Lizzy looked up at her brother. "Are you really not going to race today?"

"Dad's in a coma, Lizzy. There's only one place I want to be."

"Yeah but he also wouldn't want anything to change. Remember the "Fever of '72" and the sprained wrist in '76?" David had worked through both as if neither was a problem.

"I know you're right but I feel like—why are you so eager to go?"

"Have you ever seen Superman get hurt?" Henry shook his head. "What about Captain America?" Again a no. "That's my superman in there. He can't get hurt. It's impossible." Lizzy swallowed back her tears then changed the subject again. "What about your sponsors and owner? Certainly after qualifying fifth they expect you to race."

"They'll understand. Are you really that anxious to not be here?"

"That's my superman, he can't be hurt and seeing him like that kills me. I love him almost as much as you do but I've been here for three days and I can't take it anymore."

"I get it." When they returned to the room with coffee for Sean and Todd, Henry saw the look in his kid sister's eyes; she really couldn't take it. What he was about to do would break his mama's heart but for his sister he had to. He picked up the phone and called the team owner. In a hushed tone Henry told the owner what was going on and his plan. Though hesitant at first the owner eventually agreed and passed the message along to the crew chief. "They're going to let you race instead of me. Be careful. Chad will meet you at the track. Take my car."

"You are going to put my baby behind the wheel of that infernal contraption? No way!" Leslie ground out, shaking her finger at her oldest.

"Mom!" Lizzy cried.

"You listen to me, both of you. I didn't mind you two and Todd tearing down every dirt road in Chickasaw County, or when Lizzy and Sean want to fly at breakneck speeds in a rodeo but I'm not letting her get involved with pro-racing. You dad reassured me and gave me a very reasonable argument that you were capable of handling it, so I said "Fine, Henry can race," but I will not allow you to put my baby in a four hour, free for all, demolition derby."

"Mama you can't tell me that NASCAR is any worse than Powderpuff."

"Men going at it for championship points versus girls and a couple hundred dollars. Yes I can."

"Okay, but these women are out to prove themselves which does make them more dangerous. If you don't want—won't let me race then fine, I'll go back to Hazzard because that man is my superman and Superman isn't supposed to get hurt." Lizzy stormed out of the room and Henry followed after a quick glance at his mother.

"Mouse!" Henry called. Lizzy stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Be careful out there, kid. I'd never forgive myself if Mom turns out to be right."

"Careful out where?"

"You and I both know you were about to head off to Talladega."

"Maybe."

"Take my car. My driver's pass will get you in if Chad's not waiting at the gate." Lizzy turned to look at her brother. "I don't want Mom to be right, please be careful."

"Of course."

"Good luck, Kid." Lizzy and Henry hugged and they went back their separate ways.

Five hours later, with less than 50 laps to go in the race David Jackson sat up and looked at his sons. By the time the doctor had come in to evaluate him there were 20 or so laps left. At about the same time as the doctor left the room Cooter entered it. "Um, hi, I'm Cooter Davenport. I'm looking for my sister, Lizzy."

"You've got the right room but she's not here right now," Todd said.

"Oh. I was sorry to hear what happened, Mr. Jackson."

"Thank you."

"Why are you here looking for your sister? She said she was going back to Hazzard," Leslie said.

"I haven't seen her since Thursday and her car is parked outside," Cooter answered.

"If she's not in Hazzard ... Henry Patrick Jackson, you didn't," she growled.

"Henry, what did you do?" David asked.

Henry looked at his father then at the TV that was currently showing the NASCAR race.

"You put my baby in that car after I told you not to?" Leslie asked. Henry could tell how angry his mother was getting just by her voice.

"My daughter in a professional auto race? My God," David breathed.

"David!" Leslie nearly shouted.

"I agree that it could be dangerous but she's a smart kid, she'll be fine," David argued.

"She's in third?" Cooter asked, hearing the announcer.

"Doing pretty well for herself." Henry grinned.

"I think Mom's right. It's dangerous and she shouldn't be out there. You can't go from county road races to a professional auto race. That never works well," Sean said softly. He was always soft spoken and never raised his voice but he was also the most protective of Lizzy's brothers.

"I understand your concern, but if I learned anything this summer about Lizzy it was that if you tell her not to do something she really wants to do, she's going to do it anyway. I know that she's your baby, but she's growing up and the one I got to know is an amazing woman. The best thing to do is support her," Cooter said. "Especially since she just came in third." He motioned to the TV where it was displaying the results for the race.

"I don't like this, Henry but perhaps if you can explain it—"

"Dad was in a coma. He's Lizzy's superman. As hard as it is for you to see the man you love in that bed, it. Broke. Lizzy's. Heart." Henry swallowed and brushed his hand through his dirty blond hair. "Lizzy has never, ever, ever seen Dad hurt or down or so helpless. She couldn't take it. I gave her an out. One she desperately wanted and possibly needed."

"Boys, will you give us a moment?" David asked. Todd, Sean and Cooter rose from their chairs as Henry looked a bit hesitant. "Go on, Henry, it'll be okay." Henry nodded and the four boys stepped into hallway. "Have a seat," David said as he motioned to a chair. "Sweetie, I know you're scared and you worry about our baby but she's fine. Henry was only trying to help her. He'd never knowingly put her in more danger than she can handle. He taught her to race and she's never lost a country road race."

"I know but it's different when it's a pro race. She could have been seriously hurt and I don't know if I could live with that—"

"Leslie, honey, I know you're upset, we prayed so long for a little girl and then we got Lizzy and it seemed like a miracle. But she's fine."

Leslie stared at her husband as she took his hand. "I don't like this, David."

"I understand but Cooter was right. We have to support her or we'll lose her. Would you rather never see your daughter again?"

"I don't want that, I just want my baby safe."

"I know." David patted his wife's hand comfortingly. She had been his rock for years, the unflappable level head behind his more spontaneous side but she always got emotional when it came to her babies. Just over two hours later Lizzy returned to the hospital just as David's test results came back. As the doctor read over the test results in the hallway, Lizzy slipped into her father's room as quietly as she could. However because the family was waiting for the doctor to return, all eyes instantly turned to her.

"Lizzy," Cooter acknowledged, standing and hugging her. "Congrats. Third in a pro race. How's it feel to break a record?"

"It's awesome. I know you're upset Mom—" Lizzy said, turning to her mother.

"No buts. You deliberately disobeyed me. I have had the last two and a half hours to think about this. I understand why you did it but under no circumstances will I ever accept or condone you lying to me."

"I apologize for having to lie to you but—"

"No. Buts."

"Mom—"

"I said no, Elizabeth."

"If that's the way you feel then I'll—"

"Stop it, both of you!" David snapped. Both women looked at him. "Cowgirl," David said, looking at his wife, "we talked about this. You promised you would be okay and if she wanted to explain then you'd let her and wouldn't hold it against her." Leslie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. David then turned to his little girl. "My spunky, little Monkey, I love you and I know it's tough on you to see me hurt. Come here." Lizzy looked at her brothers; each one different in their own way but each nodded knowing that the man they considered a dad would never hurt her. Finally her eyes landed on Cooter. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then let go.

Lizzy approached the bed thinking over what she was going to say. "Daddy, I—"

"I know," David said, shushing his daughter. He took her hand and she perched on the bed facing her father. "I know how much it hurts for you to see me like this and I wish you never have to but that doesn't excuse lying to your mother. We both know how this feels for you. Your mom is only trying to protect you. I get that you're grown and don't think that you need to be protected anymore but when you have or adopt your own kids, you'll understand how she feels. It's a mother's job to always protect their kids no matter how old they get. Our door is always open to you no matter what you kids do."

"Mr. Jackson," the doctor said entering the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, what's the good news?" David asked.

"All your tests have come back cleared so we'll have you sign some paper work and you'll be set to go home."

"Thanks Doc," David said. "Kids, we'll meet you back at the house."

Out in the parking lot Lizzy looked at Cooter. "So you headed back to the ranch?" Cooter asked.

"I feel like I owe it to my dad to be there for him at least for today but I'll be back to Hazzard soon."

"Okay, call if you need anything."

"I will."

Later that night after a very quiet dinner and after her mom had gone to bed, Lizzy curled upon the couch next to her dad. They sat in silence for a while until her dad looked down at her. "You're a smart girl, I've always liked that about you but why did you lie to your mom? That wasn't the smartest idea you've ever had."

"You were hurt; all the rational thought went out the window when I made that decision. I'm sorry, Daddy." Lizzy stared down at her hands and her dad smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"Please try not to do it again. I am very proud of you though. Third place in a professional NASCAR race. Not even Henry has done that. The guys in town are going to be so jealous of me."

"Daddy!" David only smirked. "Do you think Henry is mad at me?" Lizzy bit the edge of her lip and twisted a strand of her hair around her finger.

At first David wanted to blow off the question as a joke and his daughter just asking to reassure herself nothing was wrong but then he saw her actual fear showing through the nervousness and knew he had to calm her down. "Why would your brother ever hate you? Is this about you spending time with Cooter? I know we were all surprised to find out you had an actual sibling but—"

"No, Papa, he doesn't mind Cooter, I meant that I came in third when his highest place is fifth."

"Do you remember when you were about seven or eight and your brothers all got dirt bikes for Christmas but we said you were too young and couldn't have one? Three and a half months later they set up a race around the outskirts of the property. I remember the look on their faces when you came 'round that last corner on your souped up mini bike and beat all three of them to the finish line. They were shocked you did it all on your own. Not only that you beat all of them but that you did all that work on the bike without their help. I know Henry's not mad at you."

"But—"

"The only one who was upset that day was your mom because you disobeyed her. My spunky, little Monkey had to do everything her big brothers were doing. I respect that about you. Henry isn't mad. When we saw the results, he looked so proud."

"Thanks, Dad," Lizzy said.

"Get some sleep; it's been a long day for all of us."

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, Monkey." David answered, kissing the top of her head.

Lizzy followed the old familiar path up the stairs and passed her brothers' rooms. She suddenly stopped in front of the white door. It looked the same as every other door is the hall but this one; the one across from the bathroom was different. "How long you gonna stand there staring at my door, baby?"

Lizzy took a deep breath then turned around to see Henry leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Henry, are you mad at me?"

"Mad about what Lizzy-gator?"

"The race."

"I told you to go, Lizzy."

"About the placing."

"Aw Lizzy, of course not. I'm a little jealous that a girl who barely knows how to drive a stick came in third but not mad."

"It would have been higher but like you said I barely know how to drive a stick. Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Mousey. I love you and I could not be more proud of you. Sure, I'm a little upset that you scored higher than I ever have but in all honesty it's just going to push me to work harder. I should be thanking you. Really. Thank you."

"Night Henry." Lizzy said. Henry nodded and they both went to bed.

Sure enough two weeks later, after a huge wreck took him out the first week, Henry came in first and thanked Lizzy for giving him the push he needed. He said in the victory lane interview that if his sister could come in third place in a NASCAR race barely knowing how to drive a stick shift then a professional like himself should definitely be able to do better than that.

Lizzy spent the rest of August and much of September in Hazzard though she did still compete in rodeos every other weekend. She loved getting to spend time with Cooter and the Dukes. It felt perfect but she knew it couldn't last. Especially when she got her letter informing her of the annual Atlanta Rodeo classic.

"What's that?" Cooter asked, looking at the letter in her hands.

"The Annual Atlanta Classic. It's the official start of racing season. I'm gonna be gone more often than I'm here."

"When do you leave?"

"That's the thing, it's in Atlanta. Less than an hour from here. I don't have to leave until Friday. Until then—"

"Then Thursday we can have a party. Everyone here's gonna miss ya. Especially Bo."

"I like him Cooter but I know he's not ready to commit plus I'm really busy a lot. It's best if we keep it simple."

"As long as you two know what you're getting into."

* * *

 ** _So I'm getting the feeling that not many people like this story but that's okay. Those that do please review. Oh look I rhymed._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so thanks to all of you that have read through this. I hope you have enjoyed it. Yes, this chapter is based on the events in Grannie Annie so if you have your DVDs pull them out and watch the ep before watching this though I think it should explain it well enough that you don't have to if you don't want to.**_

* * *

Two months later Lizzy returned to Hazzard when she had a month off. Cooter took the first weekend of her return to go check out a car show in Atlanta. Lizzy was a bit sad but she understood especially since he'd be showing off a car he had recently rebuilt. Late one afternoon Lizzy was driving through the county when the boys pulled up beside her. She waved to them and they waved back. "How about a race?" Bo called.

"On go?" Lizzy answered.

"Three, two, one, go!" Bo counted down then she and Luke took off. Lizzy found it odd that Luke was driving but she pushed the pedal to the floor and drove the Mouse to the Boar's Nest. She pulled into the Boar's Nest mere seconds before the boys. After throwing her car into park she picked up her cb mike and called them.

"If I find out you boys let me win that one I ain't gonna be happy, you hear me? And speaking of winning, I think you boys owe me a drink or two."

"That's a 10-4," Bo answered. "You go in there and tell Daisy to put it on our tab. We're headed down to Granny Annie's place. We promised to do all her roofing for her."

"Have fun. Little Red's out."

About an hour later Lizzy was shocked when the Oak Ridge boys walked in and began setting up in on corner. About 30 minutes into their impromptu concert Bo and Luke sat down at Lizzy's table. They both looked a little shocked but neither one asked her or Daisy about it. Once the concert was finished and the Oak Ridge Boys were gone, as it turns out they had been caught in a speed trap and had chosen a concert over a night in jail, Bo and Luke settled their tab with Daisy then bought another round.

"So Lizzy, where's Cooter? He's going to be upset he missed this." Luke said.

"Car show, up in Atlanta; had this amazing engine he wanted to show off. He should be back in a few days. Until then I'm your local mechanic."

"You sure you can handle it?" Bo asked.

"You've seen my car. The one I rebuilt. I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"How'd the roofin' go?"

"Fine," Bo answered. The pair stared at each other almost like two dogs fighting over a bone leaving Luke feeling a bit awkward.

Finally Lizzy blinked and looked down. Bo smirked but didn't say anything "How long are you here for?" Luke asked.

"About a week. Next weekend is the rodeo in Tennessee then one in Florida and one in Texas. After that my next ride isn't until January."

"So you'll be here for Christmas?" Bo asked.

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded. Eventually the Duke boys headed back for their farm and Lizzy moved to sit at the bar.

Shortly after she did Rosco came out of Boss's office and spoke with the bartender about something that piqued Lizzy attention and made her nervous. As soon as the sheriff walked away Lizzy slipped out the door and tore off to the Duke Farm. She skid to a stop near the General to see Bo unloading sacks of feed and Luke under the car. Luke slid out from under the car and Bo put down his bag of feed.

"Lizzy," Uncle Jesse acknowledged.

"Uncle Jesse, boys," Lizzy said, sliding out of her car.

"What's wrong? You look more nervous than a sheep on sheering day." Bo said.

"I've got some ... news."

"Bad news?" Luke asked

"I don't know. That five you boys paid your tab with ... well I overheard Rosco talking to the bartend. It ain't real, it's counterfeit. Rosco was asking if he knew where you went and he told him you came back out here. The odd part about it was that Rosco didn't seem like he was in a hurry to get out here and throw you under the jail."

"Are you sure, Lizzy?" Bo asked.

"I know what I heard!" Lizzy snapped.

"We ain't saying you're lying," Luke answered gently.

"What kind of varmint would give bogus money to a sweet, little, old lady like Granny Annie?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe some guy on the road came in and bought a paintin' or something," Bo answered.

"Well you two better get over there right away and you tell Granny what's happening," Jesse ordered.

"And be careful. If Rosco ain't aiming to throw you in jail for passing counterfeit then he's aiming to find out where it came from," Lizzy told them. The boys nodded. "You need anything you holler. Right now though, I got to get to fixing a car that's leaking like a stuck pig." They nodded again and they took off. When Lizzy finished with the car, she got a call out the rail yards to pick up a wrecked cruiser. She was only slightly surprised to see it was upside down and severely damaged. Once she had it right side up she shook her head. "I can fix it Rosco, but it's gonna take at least a week and a half." Instead Rosco told her to take it to the junkyard. It didn't take long for her to take the car down there. That's when she received a call to meet the Dukes at Hazzard Coffin Works. She pulled up out front to find Daisy's Road Runner, Uncle Jesse's truck and the General already parked there.

Once inside Luke told them what Annie had said; admitting that it was shine money from her late husband. Jesse told them that if it were him then he'd turn himself in and explain where he got it. Bo kinda agreed saying they couldn't blame Granny for something her late husband had done. As it turned out they had never been married.

"Then why would Granny tell the boys that story?" Daisy asked.

Jesse was too busy looking at Luke's hands to answer. "What is that?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know but it don't come off." Luke answered.

"Bo," Jesse said walking over to where Bo was seated in an old sled.

Lizzy looked too as Bo held his hands out. The same dark ink was on both their hands. "That looks like ink. Mama used to have a client who worked at a bank and you could always tell when they had a fresh shipment of bills. The ink on newly minted bills doesn't completely dry for up to a week. After that the ink doesn't really rub off the bills."

"And after 12 years?" Bo asked.

"It wouldn't rub off like that. I don't want to speak ill of such a sweet woman but if those bills are still wet ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"Come on you don't think—Annie?" Bo asked in disbelief.

"Come on, Bo," Luke sighed. They had to go talk to her again.

Lizzy followed them out and spotted a dark trail behind the General. She stooped downwind touched it then rubbed her fingers together. Just like she feared. Oil. She leaned on the window frame and looked from Bo to Luke. "Boys, I know you're busy but you need to get your friend in for a checkup. He's leaking oil and you really don't want to be driving around without oil."

"We know, but we ain't got time right now," Luke said. "Later."

Bo gave her hand a gentle squeeze then they took off. Lizzy shook her head getting a really bad feeling. There were only two ways it could turn out. Rosco would be hot after the Dukes or he'd be after the plates and if he was after the plates that meant that they, being Rosco and Boss, were looking to sell them. Selling counterfeit engraving plates meant dealing with some unsavory people which wouldn't turn out well for anyone. Lizzy went from there back to the garage and did a tune up on the county tow truck.

She had just finished up the tune up when she got a call from Luke asking if she had any smoke bombs. When replying affirmative Luke got her to bring it out to the Boar's Nest. She leaned in the passenger window of the General to find Bo alone. "Here go," Lizzy said, offering it to him.

"Wanna come along for the ride? We might need a mechanic," Bo said.

"Sure," Lizzy agreed, sliding in the window.

"You do that like a pro," Bo said.

"Thanks. It's faster and easier. I don't think I've opened my car door in at least a year." Luke slid back in at that moment and looked at Lizzy. "Bo said you might need a mechanic and I sure don't want to miss this," Lizzy handed over the smoke bomb and Luke grinned. They followed a blue car out of the parking lot and down the road a bit where the blue car had stopped.

"Whatever you do, don't tell them what's really wrong with the car. Make something up to give Bo a reason to slide under the car." Luke reminded her. Lizzy nodded and the three climbed out and headed for the car. After some quick talking form Bo and Luke, Vic, the tall, muscular, dark skinned man stepped back from the front of the car and Lizzy stepped up. Just as she popped the hood she spotted the man in the passenger seat. Big Jim Downey. This was not good. She hadn't expected to see him involved in this. She pulled her ball cap lower then looked over the engine.

"Could be a busted gasket," Lizzy said softly.

"I ain't got half the talent Cooter's got and even I can tell it's the distributor cap." Bo answered. Lizzy glanced at him as he fiddled with it. She wasn't sure what Luke had done to it but knew it had to be something simple.

"You're both wrong, I bet you a round at the Boar's Nest that it's a blown seal," Luke said.

"Check underneath." Lizzy nudged Bo. He walked around the back and laid down look at the underside. Suddenly smoke poured from the car and Bo and Lizzy rushed Vic and Jim 20 feet from the car.

"Hey y'all, take it easy I think it's settling down now!" Luke called as the smoke cleared. "I think you'll be alright." They came back towards the car.

"Looks like it is a broken seal. Why don't you sit tight and I'll run back to the garage and grab you one?" Lizzy suggested keeping her eyes away from Jim.

"Yeah, don't go nowhere," Bo added.

"Be right back," Luke finished. The three went to the General and took off. "Bingo," Luke said when they were more than 100 or so feet from Jim. He held up the engraving plates and smirked as Bo cheered.

Lizzy on the other hand felt sick. "Tell me something, did Boss sell those plates to Jim?" she asked.

"Yup," Luke said as Bo headed for Hound Dog Lake.

"I got a really bad feeling about this," Lizzy said softly.

"Do you want us to take you back to town?" Bo asked.

Lizzy thought it over. "No," she said finally, "I just can't shake the feeling something bad's gonna happen."

They parked on the edge of the dock at the lake and walked out along it. "You're sure you're okay?" Bo asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, let's just get on with this. Maybe that's what's bothering me," Lizzy answered.

Just as they we about to pitch the plates into the lake a call came across the radio. "Bo Duke, Luke Duke," Rosco called. Both boys stopped short and all three turned toward the car. "Are you out there? You got your ears on? This is an emergency. This is Sheriff Rosco, will you come in? Please!" They rushed back to the car and Luke picked up the CB mike.

"Some thing's seriously wrong," Lizzy said nervously. She had never heard the sheriff so upset.

"Must be, Rosco said please," Bo said smirking.

"Yeah, Luke here, Rosco, what's wrong?" Luke asked, the CB mike in his hand.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Big Jim Downey has kidnapped the Boss; he tied me up and he's got the Boss out there somewhere and they're gonna kill him," Rosco explained. Lizzy's heart sank in her chest but it looked like the Dukes didn't believe him.

"Kill him? Why?" Luke asked.

"Because he thinks Boss put you two boys up to double crossing him with those plates you've got. Now it's all your fault."

"Now look, Rosco, this ain't our fault."

Rocco's impassioned speech about Boss moved both Dukes and Lizzy. Cooter had told her the kind of man Boss Hogg was and she had seen it first hand through some of Enos's and Rosco's actions but she knew deep down the boss was out of his depth when it came to Big Jim Downey from Dixville County. Most people were.

Finally Luke seemed to believe him. "Which way do you think they went?" Luke asked.

"They took him toward Dixville County I believe." Lizzy could definitely hear the relief in his voice. "And Bo, Luke, God bless you for this."

"Yeah, thanks Rosco. Later," Luke answered.

"I'm gone," Rosco replied.

Luke tossed the CB mike back in the car as Lizzy climbed up to sit on the passenger side window. "Not a word," Luke said, pointing to her. She smiled then slid the rest of the way in the car. Luke explained his plan to Bo and Lizzy then to Jesse and Daisy over the CB. A plan that would save Boss. Everyone was shocked to hear Rosco jump in as well. Just like Luke had planned not even 15 minutes later Big Jim's car was stuck in the water. Jim and Vic headed for the shore just as everyone headed down the incline towards them leaving Boss in nearly knee deep water.

"Here cover them, I hereby deputize you." Rosco said, handing his pistol to Lizzy.

"What? Rosco!" Lizzy cried but he was already on his way to help Boss out. Luke and Bo were following him so Lizzy handed the gun to Uncle Jesse. Jim and Vic reached the shore and Lizzy crossed her arms over her chest staring him down. "James Francis Downey, the heck are you thinking? Your mama would roll over in her grave if she found out what you did. She raised you better than that. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Threatening to kill a man because he double crossed you? You're acting like a two year old who didn't get his way. You got your money back? I can tell you did by the way you're holding that briefcase, now grow up. If you were a respectable businessman you'd get over it," Lizzy growled thoroughly berating the man. Everyone stopped and stared at her but she only shrugged.

"Alright Big Jim," Rosco said, coming up to stand next to Lizzy, "You are going to prison for the rest of your natural born life."

"On what charge?" Jim asked.

"You know Rosco, I'm a little bit surprised at you," Bo said. "You didn't check that car careful enough."

"Careful?" Rosco asked, looking at the boys.

"Like checking the front seat," Luke suggested. He, Bo, and Boss were now standing in ankle deep water. Rosco rushed to the car, accidentally knocking Boss over in the process. Lizzy did her best not to laugh as the man fell face first into the mud.

"The counterfeit plates, coo coo." Rosco called, holding them up as Luke and Bo pulled Boss out of the mud. "I got 'em, I got 'em," Rosco said, extending them toward Boss to show him.

"My engraving plates!" Boss Hogg cheered.

"Now wait a minute, Boss. Don't you mean their engraving plates?" Bo asked, nodding to Jim and Vic.

"That is, unless you want ta drop all the charges again' 'em." Uncle Jesse pointed out.

"Which would leave them free as a bird," Luke added.

"To do anything they want," Daisy threw in.

"To you," Lizzy finished.

Boss Hogg swallowed, then groaned and finally held the plates back towards Rosco. "Like I said, their engraving plates," he said.

"Alright. Come on you two!" Rosco ordered as he herded Jim and Vic up to his police car. They would be taken into town and then tried for possession of engraving plates and Boss had to drop the charges against the boys and Annie.

"So you boys got time now for that checkup?"

"Sure."

"You boys mind running me up to the Boar's Nest first? That way I can pick up the tow truck."

"We can do that," Luke agreed.

"Thanks." At the Boar's Nest Luke slid out and Lizzy looked at Bo. "Why don't you go ahead and run your friend here into the garage and I'll meet you there. I have to go fish a car out of a lake." The boys agreed and Lizzy towed Big Jim's car to the impound yard. Once Lizzy returned to the garage she found the boys had jacked up the General and had placed a drip pan under him. "Thanks boys," she said, noticing they had also cleaned most of the mud off the bottom half of their pants and from their boots. "How about I make you boys a deal? You two buy me dinner from the cafe across the street and I'll fix the leak and change the oil all for the price of fixing that leak."

"Throw in you telling us how you know Big Jim Downey and it's a deal," Bo said.

"Deal," Lizzy said.

"Bo!" Luke said sternly. "Didn't I ever teach you about dealing? You don't know what it's gonna cost to fix the leak."

"I can't quote until I look at it and besides, you can do your best Tom Sawyer flattery and fast talking but it won't work on me."

"You think I would try that?"

"I think if you can do it to my brother, then you would at least attempt it on me. I grew up with three brothers, Luke Duke. I'm pretty sure I can spot a con coming at me."

"I would never con family."

Lizzy swallowed and shifted her eyes to the car. "Why don't we just go get dinner?" Bo asked. Luke nodded and soon Lizzy was left alone in the garage. She took a deep breath then slid under the car and began to wash the oil off the undercarriage. Eventually she found where it was leaking from. By the time she had it fixed and was working on the oil change, the boys came back from the cafe.

As they ate Lizzy thought about what to say and how to say it. Then she remembered why the boys were on probation in the first place; for doing something majorly illegal. "You guys are like family to Cooter and according to him the kind of people he hopes to be one day. When I found out that you were on probation I was worried. That was a scary word. Then he told me that it was for running shine. I didn't know what to say or if I should trust you. But then I got to know you and the probation thing didn't worry me in the slightest anymore. You guys are great guys and I want you to keep that in mind."

"Of course, Lizzy." Luke agreed as Bo nodded.

"Jim Downey is my adoptive mother's cousin. My grandfather's nephew. Most of the Downeys are hardworking every day Americans. Some of them went bad. Jim went as bad as it gets. None of the family is proud of what he's become."

"There's one in every family," Bo said.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what your family does. All that matters is the kind of person you are," Luke added.

"So you really don't care?"

"Not in the least," they answered.

"Oh, okay then." She finished her sandwich then dropped the General down off the jack and filled the oil reservoir back up. "32.50 and you're free to go." Bo and Luke both looked shocked but accepted the charge.

When Cooter came back he was shocked to find the garage organized. "What did you do?" Cooter asked.

"Let me guess you knew exactly where everything was at?"

"I didn't. I usually just guessed."

"Do you like it?"

"Explain your process."

"You see I put all the Charger parts over here, all the patrol car parts over here, all the tow truck parts here, and all the other parts here. I figure charger and patrol cars are the two you have to fix the most." Lizzy said. "I also washed your tow truck and gave it a little tune up."

"I heard you also did a little shuck and jive this weekend."

Once Cooker explained what that was Lizzy smirked. "First one that I helped the Duke boys with and it involves my family. Did you sell the car?"

"Made enough to cover all the back mortgage payments I owe."

"Oh, I also paid off all your tickets so Boss will have to pay for the repair work on the patrol cars now." Cooter only smiled knowing it wouldn't last.

* * *

 _ **Once again thanks to everyone who has read this. I'm glad you took the time. As it's looking at the moment with the kind of response, or lack there of, that I have received this story is complete. If you want me to continue it, you have a favorite episode or just one you'd like to see Lizzy involved in, let me know and review and I'll take a look as long as it's not a Coy and Vance episode. At the moment that is the season I don't have on DVD.**_


End file.
